¡Odio Amarte!
by AnnieDuSoleil
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, todo un caballero, admirado por chicos y chicas de toda la escuela. Él es algo diferente de como todos lo conocen,incluso no saben su mayor secreto : Esta enamorado. ¿De quién? se preguntaran, pues de nada mas ni nada menos que de Kiku Honda, aquel japonés que ... lo odia. ¿Kirkland logrará ganarse el corazón de su amado japonés? Asakiku /Arthur x Kiku
1. Chapter I : ¿Cómo empezó?

Capítulo I: ¿Cómo empezó?

Arthur Kirkland, el mejor estudiante de toda una prestigiosa escuela. Con sus altas y envidiables notas, además de guapo, aunque con unas cejas pobladas -de seguro eso lo hacía así de sexy-, de buena familia y todo un caballero. Todo eso lo convertía en el idol masculino de toda esa institución. Las chicas más lindas, y todas en general, andaban detrás de él y claro uno que otro chico- era inevitable- .Pero claro un caballero inglés como él no se dejaría llevar por tales insignificantes cosas, aparte con tal excelente reputación no dejaría ver a nadie cual era su verdadero yo. Si, no era más que un chico cualquiera, un pervertido como todos, si lo era, y de igual manera también era un tsundere, de lo cual era consiente pero obviamente lo negaba. Y eso no se queda ahí, si ¡hay más!, el estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Y ¿de quién? se preguntaran ustedes, pues de nada más ni nada menos que de cierto japonés, que en si era su principal competencia en relación a lo académico pero no en cuestión a la popularidad, ya que Kiku Honda es un serio, calmado y un algo tímido chico que se pasaba el tiempo junto a un desorientado italiano y un musculoso alemán.

Kirkland para nada se atrevería a hablarle, pues en si se notaba que Honda lo odiaba, la razón…nadie la sabe, ya que siempre el japonés lo evita, está siempre en contra de él en los debates en clase y cada vez que cruzan miradas, la mirada del nipón es tan oscura y profunda que ha Arthur le dan ganas de llorar.

Y ¿Por qué lo amaba?, volvamos en el tiempo hace tres meses…

En la biblioteca, ya casi no había nadie y ya había pasado una hora del horario de salida. Arthur pareció haber notado que ya no había nadie en aquella biblioteca, así que entró para buscar la paz y entretenimiento en un libro. Pasaba de estante en estante y mientras avanzaba siempre se topaba con libros que ya había leído o no le interesaban, hasta que encontró uno que se veía interesante, entusiasmado en leerlo, extendió su brazo para agarrar el libro, y en el momento que lo logra alcanzar siente algo extraño ¿acaso estaba tocando otra mano?, o si, era la mano de Kiku Honda quien también se había fijado en aquel libro.

Sus manos estaban juntas, la mano de Kirkland sobre la de Honda. Al reaccionar, ambos no hicieron más que disculparse con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento Kiku, no te había notado –se disculpa Kirkland –

-N-No se preocupe Ar-Arthur-san, yo tampoco lo había visto- responde Kiku-

-…

-…

Un incomodo silencio apareció entre los dos hasta que Arthur decidió terminar con ese ambiente.

-Ummm... Tú ... ¿Quieres este libro no?

-Ah!, no se preocupe, puedo venir otro día a buscarlo, así que quédeselo.

-No! , emm no es necesario, tu lo agarraste primero así que llévatelo, igual ya se hace tarde para mí. Tengo que regresar temprano a casa.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, esta bien.

-Muchas gracias –agradece el nipón-

En ese "Muchas Gracias" hubo una gran y tierna sonrisa por parte de Honda, era la primera vez Arthur lo miraba a los ojos y notó como un gran brillo los iluminaba de una dulce manera. Con tal acto de agradecimiento como no enamorarse, exacto, Kirkland se enamoró de aquella tierna sonrisa y esa dulce y bella mirada que le había otorgado el pequeño japonés.

Tan distraído estuvo Arthur en esos momentos que no se percato que Kiku le estaba hablando, tanto así que no escucho nada, hasta que despertó de aquel trance.

-A-Arthur-san ¿está bien?, ¿m-me escuchó? – interrumpió Kiku-

-Eh… A-Ah! ¡Sí!, muy bien, lo siento, bueno m-me voy, ¡nos vemos!- Arthur se va corriendo como niñita asustada- (why?)

-¡A-Arthur-san!- Gritó el japonés, sin lograr evitar la huida de Kirkland-

Sí, el caballero escapo de su princesa en ese momento. Después de aquel incidente, Kiku comenzó a comportarse con Arthur de la manera en que lo hace actualmente, obviamente algo paso en esa ocasión, algo que Arthur ni se dio cuenta que era la razón del comportamiento actual de Kiku hacia él.

Volviendo al presente, el joven inglés siempre intentaba no prestarle atención a su amado, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Igual se sentía peor sabiendo que este era inalcanzable. Pero quien sabe, un pequeño acontecimiento podría cambiar con todo aquello y darle una pequeña oportunidad a Arthur para poder conquistar a su amado y tierno Kiku.

* * *

Bueno, no sé si lo habrán notado, pero soy nueva en esto, sí, mi primer fic. Decidí empezar a escribir con una pareja de mi agrado, y claro, como no, Asakiku (¡adoro esta pareja con todo mi alma!).

Al principio solo iba a ser una historia algo larga de un capítulo… pero al final decidí convertirlo en una historia con capítulos algo cortos, pues lo otro se me hacía demasiado largo.

Bien, también les pido que si desean, me dejen un review, con críticas que me ayuden a mejorar o simplemente algo bueno, así me animo un poco más, y bueno, mejoro como escritora.

Hasta el próximo capitulo ~


	2. Chapter II: Una Oportunidad

Capítulo II: Una oportunidad

Ultima hora en la escuela, estaba terminando el día con la última clase, que era la de Historia Universal. Todos en la clase ya estaban medios dormidos hasta que…

-¡Atención mis queridos alumnos! – Gritó el sexy (¡Si que lo era/es!) profesor Antonio- Bien, para el siguiente trabajo necesito que hagan grupos de dos. Pero no se aceleren mis lindos niños, pues yo elegiré los grupos, así que con quien les toque sean felices ¿ok? ~

Un enorme silencio se apodero del aula. Antonio podría parecer un lindo, buen y agradable profesor, pero no era tal como parecía, en si él no emparejaría personas que se agradaran entre sí, pues no conocía muy bien a la clase; o era eso o lo hacía por fastidiar.

-¡Bien atención mis niños! , lo he pensado ya así que… Toris, escucha con atención.

-¿S-Si?- responde algo aterrado el chico-

-Trabajaras con Feliks~

-Eh! Pero…-antes de terminar de hablar el profesor lo interrumpe-

-Nada de "pero", ¡yo mando aquí!- lo deja claro Antonio-

-Osea, me toco con el llorón, esto será interesante- dice Feliks con una sonrisa de no tan buenas intenciones-

-¡N-No soy un llorón! – se defiende el lituano, ignorando la expresión anterior del polaco-

-Si, claro – obviamente sarcasmo-

-¡Bien, sigamos! –Exclamo el español- Lovino Vargas –

-¿Desea algo bastardo?-pregunta el italiano- Yo ya elegí hacer grupo con mi hermano, así que- lo interrumpe el profesor-

-¡No! yo ya decidí, y lo que decidí es que tu trabajaras solo- interfiere el profesor-

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡No puede hacer eso!- reclama Lovino-

-Claro que puedo, a parte, por eso yo te ayudare con todo lo que quieras Lovi querido~ – Este mira a Lovino con una mirada de quien sabe que intenciones –

Al escuchar eso, Lovino solo optó por quedarse callado, lo cual sorprendió a toda la clase porque en estos casos el italiano solo tendería a hacer todo un escándalo, pero no, solo se quedo callado y no hizo más que tirarse en su pupitre tapándose con sus brazos aquel rostro suyo.

-¡Continuemos!, Feliciano Vargas-

-Vee~? – Dice el italiano menor-

-Su pareja será… Ludwing-

-¡Vee~! ¡Lud , somos equipo!-

-S-Si – el italiano no hace más que tirarse al alemán y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla lo cual hace que el otro se sonroje y trate-sin resultado alguno-quitárselo de encima-

-Ahora… Kiku Honda-

Arthur siempre estaba atento a ese nombre así que puso la mayor atención –sin hacerse notar, claro está-para poder escuchar bien y saber quien sería la persona afortunada que le tocara hacer equipo con su amado Kiku.

-Si, sensei-

-Usted… hará equipo con…-el profesor comenzó a buscar en la lista para ver con quien ponerlo- Ah! con Artie ~ … emm digo con Arthur Kirkland- después de aquella mención se siente un gran golpe, Kirkland se había caído de su asiento después del impacto que le causo escuchar aquello-

-Alumno Kirkland … ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunta el Profesor Antonio-

-¡E-Eh! Si, perfecto. Solo se cayó mi lápiz –mintió-

A Kirkland casi le da un mini infarto al escuchar eso, haría grupo con Kiku, su amor no correspondido – si, le dolía decir eso-

-D-Disculpe sensei pero no sería mejor si… - De pronto Kiku comenzó a hablar-

-¡Nada de "pero" eh dicho!-

-C-Como usted diga sensei- Kiku no puede darle la contra al profesor-

Y así se continuaron haciendo grupos, con felicidades, negaciones y uno que otro reclamo –muchos en realidad- en especial de cierta húngara que amenazo al profesor con una sartén para cambiarla con Roderich -todo un señorito- , pues le había tocado con cierto albino no tan agradable, según ella. Al final esta se quedo castigada por dejar inconsciente al pobre profesor.

Kirkland se quedo pensativo, sin hacer caso de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y obviamente con cierta felicidad, tenía la oportunidad de estar al lado de la persona que amaba, aunque sea solo por un trabajo.

Cuando Antonio pudo recuperar la conciencia, se concluyo que el trabajo se entregaría la siguiente semana, pero, obviamente, debían ir avanzándolo, pues era una tarea algo abrumadora.

Llego la hora de la verdad. Arthur tenía que acercarse a Honda, para poder acordar como harían el trabajo que les había dejado el español. Lo encontró en medio del pasillo, al parecer acomodando su casillero.

-Mmmm… ¿Kiku?-

-¿Desea algo Señor Kirkland? – al japonés se le notaba algo frustrado-

-Sabes que puedes llamarme Arthur-

-Lo llamo como yo quiera –tan frustrado estaba que cerró su casillero con fuerza-

-No sé en realidad porque, se que estamos en malos términos pero debemos avanzar el trabajo-

-Tiene razón – se lo dice con una mirada fría-

-B-Bueno y ¿cuándo y cómo lo haremos?- pregunta algo asustado Arthur-

-Estaría bien que lo avancemos desde mañana, ¿le parece bien en mi casa? –Esto sorprendió a Arthur-

-C-Claro…

-Entonces así quedamos, nos vemos Kirkland –san- antes de irse Kiku se despide haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

-Ahhhh- suspira Kirkland-

Enserio, el pobre no entendía la razón del porque no le agrada a Kiku. Sera porque… se dio cuenta de lo sentimientos que tiene hacia el…

-¡No! ,¡Imposible!- grita Kirkland, por lo que algunos se le quedan mirando-

Él sabe que si así fuese este solo tendería a rechazarlo y listo, no sentiría ningún rencor por eso. Pero ese no es el caso. Bueno queda descartado. Ahora lo que importaba era…

-Un momento… ¡¿Iré a la casa de Kiku?! – Oh si, recién reacciono-

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo ~

Bueno primero, no lo mencione antes pero sería bueno ponerlo aquí: Una pequeña anécdota de cómo surgió-no exactamente- este Fic:

Este fic lo tenía listo desde hace meses (lo comencé en un retiro-hay se me vino la inspiración- xD)… pero no lo subía porque… ¡No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que título ponerle!, cada día mi mente se debatía: ¿¡Qué título!? , ¿¡Qué título!? ,¿¡Este o este!? ,¿¡Cual!?

Bueno y pues cierta amiga~ (dícese Meruko- así es conocida por aquí-) me dijo:

Meru: Simplemente porque no le pones: Odio Amarte.

Yo: Lo considerare~

Y aun así me lo debatía siempre… hasta que pues me decidí y seguí el consejo de mi amiga…

Así que aquí le agradezco a mi amiga por su ayuda, Gracias Meru~

Y también agradecer a la gente que puso la historia en sus favoritos, a sus follows y a sus reviews me animan a continuar con esto: 3


	3. Chapter III : En la casa del japonés

Capítulo III : En la casa del japonés

Después de una agitada noche sin poder dormir, Kirkland llego cansado pero temprano a clase. El primero en llegar como siempre, o eso creyó. Sentado en una carpeta encontró a cierto italiano, tan desorientado como siempre.

-Vee~ !Buon giorno Arthur! –saluda el italiano-

-Buenos días Feliciano- le contesta el británico-

-mmm…- Feliciano mira de una extraña manera a Kirkland-

-… ¿Pasa algo?-Pregunta algo incomodo el ingles-

- ¿No tienes vergüenza? – esta pregunta sorprende a Arthur-

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó confundido-

- ¿En serio no lo sabes? ve~

-Acaso…¿esta relacionado con Kiku?-

-Veeee~ ¡entonces si lo sabes!-

-No, no lo sé -

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del aula… hasta que…

-Tú… eres malo… - el italiano, al terminar de decir esto se retira del aula –

-¡E-Espera!-lo llama Arthur, pero fue en vano, el italiano ya se había marchado.

Aquello dejo con muchas dudas al anglosajón. Al parecer eso también significaba que Feliciano conocía la razón del porque le desagradaba a Kiku, eso significaba que su amigo alemán, Ludwing ¿También lo sabía? , sin duda alguna, lo sabía.

-¿Por qué?- Era lo único que se preguntaba nuestro caballero ingles…

En todo ese día lo único destacado fue lo que pasó con Vargas, pues lo demás fue patéticamente normal, hasta que toco el timbre de salida.

-¿Esta listo Kirkland-san?- era la inconfundible voz de Kiku-

-¿E-Eh? ¡Sí!, entonces !v-vamos!

El camino a casa de Kiku fue muy silencioso, solo eso, y los nervios alocados de Kirkland, obviamente por estar caminando junto a Kiku. En realidad ya se había imaginado estar en esa situación, pero de una manera más romántica, y claro una que otra perversión. "¡No, no, solo algo romántico, solo eso!"- se repetía Arthur en su cabeza-

-Llegamos, por favor antes de pasar quítese los zapatos, ya sabe, costumbres japonesas- le señala Kiku-

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa de Honda, esta era algo grande y tenia los rasgos característicos orientales, en si era una casa perfecta al estilo que caracterizaba Kiku .Estaba ubicada en un barrio lindo, tranquilo, y al parecer de familias acomodadas, en el que se notaba que era exclusivamente para asiáticos, ¿o solo para japoneses?, quien sabe.

-Entre, por favor- le dice Kiku-

-…- un pequeño silencio de parte de Kirkland –

-No hay nadie en casa, así que no es necesario ser tan formal-

-B-Bueno… ¡Comencemos con el trabajo!-

-Se ve muy entusiasmado Kirkland-san- dice con algo de desinterés Honda-

-Emmm…bueno, sí. Me gusta todo lo que es historia –"y estar a tu lado"- lo ultimo solo lo dijo en su mente-

-Ya veo… Bueno, vamos a mi habitación, hay estaremos más cómodos-

-Cla-Claro – responde Arthur con un pequeño y algo notable sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Pasaron por un largo pasadizo hasta llegar casi al final de este y entraron a la habitación del nipón. Esta estaba muy ordenada y limpia, lo cual no sorprende mucho al británico, ya que se notaba lo muy aplicado que era Kiku en estos aspectos.

Ya sentados y con todos los materiales listos comenzaron con el trabajo, bueno no. Al principio solo era una incómoda situación con el sofocante silencio que inundaba la habitación, las miradas frías que le mandaba el pelinegro al rubio, después la contraria que siempre le daba el primer mencionado al otro con respecto a como estaría mejor hacer aquella tarea. Pero esta discusión se volvió ridícula y cómica para ambos, así que se rieron de la insignificancia de la que discutían y llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo.

Así pasaron la tarde, riéndose, dando ideas para aquel trabajo, disfrutando de las bebidas y aperitivos que había preparado el japonés, y sobre todo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sin darse cuenta se hizo de noche.

-¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿Qué hora es eh? – grita alterado Kirkland –

-mmm… las 7: 20 p.m. – responde Kiku-

-¡Es más que el limite! ¡Me tengo que ir ya!-

Con su maldita desesperación, el británico hizo caer unos lápices al suelo.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya los recojo!-

-No se preocupe yo lo…-

Tanto Arthur como Kiku se agacharon para recogerlos y sin darse cuenta ambos dirigieron sus manos hacia el mismo lápiz. Sus manos se juntaron lo que causo que sus miradas se cruzaran, solo viéndose la una a la otra. Se quedaron así un rato, aún con sus manos juntas.

Kirkland inconscientemente, poco a poco se comenzó a acercar al rostro de Kiku, y este hizo lo mismo. Y Cuando sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca para sentir la respiración del otro y ya cerrando lentamente sus ojos para lo que venía…

-¡Ahh! – se escucho el grito de Arthur-

Un pequeño, suave y lindo cachorro se le había lanzado encima y este le lamia el rostro sin parar.

-¡P-Pochi! ¡Ya basta!- Kiku le llamó la atención a su cachorro –Lo siento tanto Arthur-san –dijo mientras ayudaba al otro a levantarse-

-No pasa nada – respondió Arthur con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunta confundido el japonés –

-Otra vez-

-¿Eh?-

-Después de tanto tiempo vuelves a llamarme por mi nombre – le responde con una encantadora sonrisa-

-B-Bueno supongo que dejare esas formalidades con usted – dice Kiku con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-Eso me alegra- sonríe otra vez el rubio -

-Umm…Bueno, yo termino de recoger todo así que se puede retirar –

-Esta bien, pero antes…

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué comenzaste a comportarte de esa manera conmigo? -le pregunta Arthur al japonés, después de todo era lo que siempre se preguntaba. Esta pregunta hizo que Kiku mirara sorprendido a Arthur-

-Sera mejor que se retire- respondió Kiku bajando su mirada-

-Pero…

-Por favor, ya es tarde para usted –

Sin decir nada mas Arthur se retira de la casa de Kiku, obviamente algo decepcionado-¡Estaba a punto de besarlo! ¡Maldito y tierno cachorro! - y confundido.

.

.

.

La noche era fría, Kiku se dedicaba a recoger los lápices que se habían caído al suelo. Después de terminar de recogerlos ve a Pochi y lo carga.

-Te estaré eternamente agradecido Pochi – lo dice mientras acaricia al pequeño cachorro –

Sí, el pelinegro fue consciente de aquella situación, casi besó a Arthur Kirkland, aquel chico que consideraba su amor no correspondido, pero que según él ya había olvidado.

-No, no es bueno engañarse a uno mismo- él todavía sentía algo por el ingles. No lo superaba- Ahh… -suspira –En verdad… ¿seré un idiota?- es lo único que se preguntaba en esos momentos-

* * *

Bien, eh aquí el capítulo de esta semana, sí, creo que publicare uno o dos capítulos por semana, lo mas probable uno por el poco tiempo que tengo – sí, claro- bueno ya saben colegio, tareas, vida social, etc. xD

Hasta el próximo capítulo ~


	4. Chapter IV: Aquel jardín

Capítulo IV: Aquel jardín

-Al parecer llegue demasiado temprano – Kiku si que había madrugado. Prácticamente no había nadie en la escuela.

Sin nada que hacer, Kiku saco una manga para entretenerse hasta que comience la clase, pero aunque parezca increíble se aburrió al poco tiempo. Decidió salir un rato al aire libre, a un pequeño y hermoso jardín, no era muy conocido por los jóvenes de la institución por lo que generalmente solo iba el y …

-Arthur-san …-

_Flash back _

_-Nee, nee__~ Kiku ¿A dónde vas?-_

_-Ammm, A ningún lugar especial-_

_-¿Te acompaño? vee_~

_-No es necesario, quiero estar por un momento solo-_

_-Esta bien, nos vemos_~

_Kiku se puso en marcha hacia aquel jardín era pacífico, tranquilo, poseía una gran belleza natural, el aroma agradable de las flores invadía el lugar, junto con el cielo azul parecía que era un pequeño paraíso._

_El nipón llego al lugar y se percató que había otra presencia y antes de que esta se diera cuenta, se escondió detrás de un arbusto._

_-"¿Qué hace el aquí?" – se preguntaba mentalmente el japonés mientras sentía que su corazón comenzaba a tomar un curso más acelerado._

_Esa persona que estaba ahí sentada leyendo un libro con tanta concentración era Arthur. Se veía a gusto leyendo en ese lugar, pues se notaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

_Kiku se quedó admirado por aquello, se sentía tan afortunado al verlo de esa manera, ya que generalmente lo veía discutiendo con un francés- el cual Kiku no quería ni conocer su nombre- y con Alfred, quien era una buena y animada persona, un buen amigo para él._

_Ver a Kirkland tan tranquilo y feliz no se veía tan a menudo, por lo que una pequeña sonrisa y un adorable rubor se hicieron presentes en el inocente rostro del japonés. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó su cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos a Arthur. Se las guardaría solo para el , no se las mostraría a nadie más, ni a Ludwing ni a Feliciano._

_-Solo para mí, ¿sí?_

_Fin del Flashback_

Kiku ya estaba en el jardín, recordar eso lo hacía sentir un poco tonto, algo desanimado y de alguna manera… Feliz. De su mochila sacó una foto, era una de las que había tomado aquella vez, las observo bien y la volvió a guardar, esta vez en el bolsillo del abrigo que llevaba. Se sentó bajo un pequeño árbol esperando que ya empezaran las clases.

* * *

-B'en y' ll'me a t'd's , s'lo f'lt' … K'ku H'nda (Bien. Ya llame a todos, solo falta… Kiku Honda.)-

-¿Qué habrá pasado? –Todos estaban algo preocupados, el japonés no solía faltar y mucho menos saltarse las clases-

-Ch'c's c'lmens' ,d' s'guro 'nferm' o 'lg' s' l' pr'sent' ( Chicos cálmense, de seguro enfermo o algo se le presento)- Indico el tutor del aula, un sueco muy callado y que daba mucho miedo-

-¡Pero él hubiera avisado! –gritó Feliciano con un tono desesperado-

Se hizo todo un escándalo, los alumnos decían una y otra cosa, el tutor no sabía como calmarlos…

-¡Basta! – gritó Beilschmidt , el amigo alemán de Kiku – simplemente si alguien quiere aportar algo levante la mano- Se levanto una mano –¡Tú! Tienes permiso de hablar-

-Ummm… Yo…

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntaron todos-

-Soy Matthew Williams, estoy con ustedes desde el principio de año…- indico este desconocido chico canadiense-

Un silencio muy incómodo se apodero del aula.

-Ummm…Bueno, di lo que tengas que decir… Matthew …-indico el rubio de ojos azules-

-Pues…yo vine temprano y vi a Kiku…

-"Entonces el está aquí"- se decía Arthur en sus pensamientos, él también estaba muy preocupado por el asunto-

-Lo vi salir del aula … y-y se fue por el lado izquierdo, no me fije mas, simplemente entre al salón-

-B'en 'lumn's 'l 'ir 'st' cr'o qu' 'n's d' 'st'des p'ed'n s'lir ' b'sc'r 'l 'lumn' H'nda (Bien alumnos, al escuchar esto, creo que unos de ustedes pueden salir a buscar al alumno Honda)-dijo el tutor-

Se levanto una mano-Si me permite, por favor, déjeme ir a buscarlo-todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia aquella persona, Arthur Kirkland-

-Vee~ yo también, él es mi amigo~

-Yo también voy – dijo Ludwing-

-S'f'c'ent's .N' s' d'mor'n m'ch' , y b'en' s' n' l' 'nc'entr'n ll'm'r'mos a s' c's' (Suficientes. No se demore mucho, y bien, si no lo encuentran, llamaremos a su casa)- Aunque les sorprenda, los alumnos ya estaban tan acostumbrados a su tutor que lo entendían, y bien-

Los tres: Arthur, Feliciano y Ludwing salieron del aula y se quedaron en el corredor.

-Arthur-le habla Feliciano-

-¿S-Si? –dijo algo nervioso Arthur-

Feliciano le dedica una mirada que enserio, le dio miedo, jamás había visto así al italiano-Solo… ten cuidado- le sonrió como siempre-

-E-Esta bien -"eso dio miedo"- se decía mentalmente el inglés –

-Ludwing, vamos a la biblioteca ~

-Vamos- Ambos, el italiano y el alemán, se fueron, dejando a Kirkland solo-

"¿Donde podría buscar?"-se preguntaba.

Arthur caminaba y caminaba, entonces recordó: "_Lo vi salir del aula, y se fue hacia el lado izquierdo…"-_¿Izquierdo eh?...creo que sé donde puede estar-

* * *

-Mmmm… solo se me ocurrió este lugar- el ingles había ido a ese jardín que prácticamente nadie conocía-La mayoría del tiempo viene aquí- Arthur tenía conocimiento de esto porque en ciertas ocasiones seguía a escondidas al japonés (Si, ACOSADOR)-

Comenzó a recorrer el jardín fijando su mirada en cada rincón, y se fijo en el árbol pequeño.

-Ahí estas- sonrió, típica cara de enamorado-Kiku-lo llamó, no respondió, por lo que se acerca un poco mas y se dio cuenta –Esta dormido…- si, al parecer el sueño lo llamo –

Kirkland tenía que despertarlo, pero no podía hacerlo. Para él, la cara de Kiku al dormir era tan linda, dulce, angelical…tan…apetecible…-"¡¿Pero en que estoy pensando?!"-simplemente no se podía resistir.

-Arthur –san …-susurro Kiku en sueños-

Bien, al escuchar esto, Arthur se sonrojo violentamente, al parecer Kiku estaba soñando con él. Pensar en eso le saco una sonrisa.

Arthur se acerco mas a Kiku- H-Hey Kiku, despierta –Arthur comenzó a hablarle y lo movió un poco, suavemente. Pero nada, seguía durmiendo. Aprovechando eso, comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos negros, luego acarició sus mejillas ruborizadas- "Solo esta vez"- comenzó a acercarse al rostro del japonés , sin percatarse que este ya estaba dando los primeros signos de estar despierto.

* * *

Hello~ Aquí el capitulo que espero compense estas casi tres semanas sin publicar nada, soy bien mala-. Supongo que no podre publicar cada semana –gracias estudios –Pero obviamente no pienso abandonar esta historia, no por ahora :P okno, sinceramente no creo poder dejarla.

Seguir agradeciéndoles por leer mi historia :3

Bien, Hasta el próximo capítulo _my dear readers_ ~


	5. Chapter V: Cuéntame

Capitulo V: Cuéntame

_Arthur se acercó más a Kiku- H-Hey Kiku, despierta –Arthur comenzó a hablarle y lo movió un poco, suavemente. Pero nada, seguía durmiendo. Aprovechando eso, comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos negros, luego acarició sus mejillas ruborizadas- "Solo esta vez"- comenzó a acercarse al rostro del japonés, sin percatarse que este ya estaba dando los primeros signos de estar despierto…_

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó fríamente el asiático-

"O-Oh no"-¿K-Kiku? ¡Ya despertaste!-

-¿Uh? E-Espera… ¿Cuánto tiempo estoy aquí? A-Acaso…

-Sí, te quedaste dormido, ya comenzaron las clases-

-N-No…puede ser, si yo…- Kiku se veía muy preocupado-

-Tranquilo, a cualquiera le pasa-

-Estas demasiado cerca- dijo esto mientras alejaba al otro empujándolo con delicadeza-

-Lo siento- Arthur se puso de pie y luego le tendió la mano al otro-¿Vamos?-le sonrió-

Kiku se sonrojó ante esta acción -Sí –aceptó y agarro la mano de Arthur para poder levantarse. Luego se dirigieron al salón de clases.

_**En la biblioteca…**_

-Al parecer no está aquí –

-Vee~ Sí. No lo está. Ya busque debajo de las mesas, de las sillas, y hasta en los libros-

-Emmm… esta bien_-"Cuando no, Feliciano"_

-Bueno, vamos a buscar a otro lugar ~

-Feliciano- el alemán sonaba serio, más que de costumbre-

-¿Si? ~

-¿Puedes explicarme porque tienes esa actitud con Arthur Kirkland?.-

-…-no hubo respuesta-

-Dímelo, después de todo tú no eres así con las personas-

-Sí, lo sé- Feliciano habló serio- Simplemente es porque no quiero que lastime mas a Kiku- Ludwing lo miró con desconfianza- ¡Es verdad! ¡Me pondría de la misma forma si alguien quisiera hacerte daño, después de todo ustedes son mis amigos!

-Si… tal vez… pero… No creo que sea la única razón-

-¡Si la es! -levantó su mirada hacia la del alemán- Si tratas de insinuarme el pasado te digo que eso quedo atrás hace mucho tiempo-

-Tú quisiste mucho a Kiku… ¿Por qué no creer que aun tienes sentimientos por él?

-…Simplemente porque no es así. E-Él ya me rechazo en el pasado, obviamente estuve muy mal al principio, pero lo superé. Ahora solo lo quiero como un buen amigo, y así estoy feliz ~

-¿Seguro?- preguntó con cierta inseguridad-

-Claro que sí, de todas formas…otra persona ya llego a mi vida ~

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que mi gran y buen amigo Kiku es parte del pasado. Ahora estoy enamorado de alguien mas, y realmente lo estoy jeje~-la sonrisa que mostro Feliciano demostraba que en realidad estaba muy ilusionado-

-Te creo…Bueno… ¿Se puede saber quién es esa persona?-preguntó con un pequeño sonrojo-

Feliciano mostró una pequeña sonrisa y declaró lo siguiente:

-No~

-Pero-

-No~

-No me digas que es Arthur Kirkland-

-Veee~ ni de chiste~

-Entonces…

-Ya dije que no te lo voy a decir, es un secreto mío, solo mío - _"Aunque de seguro muy pronto te enteraras"_

-Bien, ya no preguntare- Ludwing se había librado de aquella duda que lo perseguía hace ya un tiempo, Feliciano ya se había olvidado por completo de Kiku. Pero también se encontraba decepcionado y de alguna manera…lastimado. La persona que le gustaba estaba realmente ilusionada con otro que no era el-Ahh…-se le escapo un suspiro-

Y en ese momento- Beep-Beep- ese sonido sacó al joven de sus pensamientos-

-Veee ~ Kiku me mando un mensaje~ Dice que ya se encuentra en el aula, y que será mejor que nos apresuremos en llegar ahí~. Luego nos dirá que paso-

-Vamos rápido

-Siiiii~

* * *

Tocó el timbre del descanso. Kiku se dirigió rápidamente donde estaban sus dos amigos y fueron a la cafetería.

-¡Traje pasta~!-gritó Feliciano. Tal vez demasiado fuerte, lo que ocasionó que toda la cafetería se volteara a mirarlo-

-¡Feliciano, no grites! Llamas mucho la atención –gritó en tono susurrante Ludwing-

-Ohhh~ lo siento, la emoción~

Esta claro. El italiano trajo pasta, el alemán… wurst -Feliciano quería ir al baño tan solo saber lo que trajo su amigo, pero la pasta arreglaba eso- y el japonés su tradicional bento.

-Kiku, Kiku. ¿Qué paso en la mañana que no estabas en clase?- preguntó Feliciano-

-Ummm- Kiku se sonrojo-Me quede dormido en el jardín-dijo avergonzado-

-No te preocupes, a cualquiera le pasa- dijo Ludwing al notar que su amigo estaba avergonzado-

-Eso es raro en ti Kiku, jamás te había pasado eso ¿acaso no has podido dormir bien anoche? veee ~

Kiku se sonrojó aun más, puesto que su amigo estaba en lo correcto. No pudo dormir debido a que toda la noche se la paso dando vueltas en su cama, pensando, teniendo aquella imagen en la cabeza en la que casi besaba a Arthur Kirkland.

-Ki-Kiku, ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Ludwing. Al ver que su amigo no daba señales de estar en este planeta, intentó llamar su atención moviendo su mano frente a él-

-Ar…- se le escucho decir-

-¿Ar?-"Veee que trata de decir…mmm ¡ya se!"- ¡Arthur!

-Ahhh? - ahí recién volvió a tierra-

Feliciano y Ludwing se le quedaron mirando raro-

-¿Q-Qué sucede?

-Cuenta…

-Ammm…-el pelinegro estaba confundido-…1,2,3…-

-¡Eso no!- dijeron sus dos amigos al unísono-

-E-Entonces que…

-Cuenta…-pequeña pausa-… ¿Qué paso con Kirkland esta vez?

-Ahhh…Nada, n-no paso nada con el-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y luego continuó comiendo-

Ambos, el alemán y el italiano, se miraron, asintieron, se pararon de sus lugares y cargaron a Kiku- ¡Ahhh! ¡Que hacen! ¡BAJENME!-gritaba el pobre Kiku, pero como era obvio, no le hicieron caso. Otra vez toda la cafetería puso su atención en ellos.

En un momento de aquella locura, Kiku cruzo miradas con Arthur, quien estaba sentado en una mesa con Alfred, Francis, Feliks y Toris. Luego aparto su mirada hacia otro lado y siguió tratando de liberarse de sus amigos. Finalmente esos tres salieron de la cafetería, y aun asi se seguían escuchando los gritos del japonés.

-Ósea ¿Qué clase de educación es esa?- exclamó Feliks-

-Me pregunto que harán esos tres juntos- dijo Francis con una sonrisa muy…ya saben muy Francis-

-Chicos. Miren a Arthur, esta celoso! ¡Jajajajaja!- dijo Alfred. Después de todo tenía razón, Arthur miraba por donde se habían ido esos tres con una cara de molestia.

-¡C-Cállate! ¡No estoy Celoso!-

-Sí, claro- comentó Feliks sarcásticamente-

-Oh, Arthur. Es el _amour_, lo sé. Kiku es tan lindo, es una gema tan hermosa y delicada…

-¡Ni te atrevas a tocarlo!

-¿Acaso Kiku es de tu propiedad? – preguntó el gringo-

-N-No, pero no dejare que un pervertido se aproveche de él-

-Por favor… Yo solo hago perversidades con _chéri_ Matthew, la más bella criatura que ha podido existir-dijo con cierto tono lujurioso-

-Que cosas le has hecho mi hermanito-un aura negra estaba alrededor de Alfred. Daba miedo-

-Ugh… nada que te importe- replicó el francés-

-¡Te mataré! ¡Maldito pervertido!

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de encima!

Alfred agarró a Francis del cuello de su camisa y trato de alzarlo, pero el francés sabía defenderse. Se liberó del americano y comenzaron con una guerra de palabras y uno que otro golpe-

-Ugh… pero que nivel…-Feliks se levanto de su asiento- vámonos Toris-

-Bien- asintió. De todas maneras, Toris no quería estar ahí, es mas, no sabe como el y Feliks llegaron a parar en esa mesa.

-¡Que ruidosos!- Arthur estaba tan irritado con todo el ruido que hacían, que decidió levantarse de su asiento y darles un buen golpe a sus dos "amigos"

-Artie… _mon ami_… eso dolió-

-Eso es Bullying… te demandaré con Kiku-

-Cruzas una palabra con él sobre esto y quedas impotente…-le dejo bien claro esto a Alfred-

-Bu-Bueno ya calmate…sigamos comiendo-Francis calmó a Arthur y lo sentó en su lugar-

-Saben…-comenzó a hablar el chico de lentes –Me pregunto por que lo sacaron de esa forma tan peculiar…

-Esos tres son impredecibles…- se limitó a comentar Francis-

-Mmmmm….- Arthur no dijo nada mas…Pero a él también le interesaba saber el porqué de tal espectáculo.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Bien mal? :3

Si… sé que me tarde un poquito…*¿casi dos meses es un poquito para ti?* Jejejeje…*nerviosa*

Digamos que tuve ciertos problemillas con la inspiración, el Internet y la computadora. Sobre todo con la computadora…

Aunque, también estuve realizando otros proyectos que pronto publicare… Jujujuju~

Sin nada mas de escribir… ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
